UNA NUEVA BATALLA Y UNOS NUEVOS GUERREROS
by ZenKurai Kurayami Kage
Summary: La batalla contra Hades a terminado,unos personajes misterioso aparecen,nuevos misterios,nuevas armaduras,buevos dioses nunca antes visto,una nueva genrecion,una batalla q fue olvidada y ahora sera recordada,en esta ocacion ellos no pelearan
1. Default Chapter

Bien aquí les dejo mi fic espero que les guste

Dialogos - -

Pensamientos " "

Notas de Autora ( )

1.-UN NUEVO REVIVIR, UNA NUEVA VIDA

(NA: esto pasa después del la guerra contra Hades)

Saori se encontraba en el centro del santuario y lloraba sobre el cuerpo muerto de Seiya, a su alrededor se encontraba sus fieles caballeros de bronces los cuales habían ido a auxiliarle al infierno para ayudarle con su enemigo, pero ahora ellos se encontraba en silencio, ninguno habla, sus cabezas estaban bajas, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Atena por su caballero perdido

-"Seiya, por que tu …."-eso eran lo único que el caballero Dragón pensaba, y lagrimas brotaba de sus ojos y surcaba su cara, para luego terminar en el suelo

-"Seiya, no te merecías esto, por que te tuvo que pasar a ti….."-eran los pensamientos de l caballero del Cisne, mientras tambien un derramaba lagrimas silenciosas

-"Seiya, perdoname por no poder ayudarte, perdona si no hubiera sida tan debil…. "- pensó el fénix, mientras apretaba su puño, lagrimas de dolor y culpa caían en su puño

-"Perdona, esto fue mi culpa Seiya, debi de haber detenido a Hades cuanto estuvo en mi cuerpo, si tan solo pudiera revivirte Seiya"-pensó el caballero de Andrómeda mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos-"si solo ello…"-no pudo terminar su pensamiento ya que algo hizo que saliera de ellos

En reloj de fuego, se encontraban cinco personas encapuchas, no se veía nada ya que, el negro de sus capas, se fundía con la oscuridad de la noche

-Os felicito Atena, a ganado esta batalla, pero el precio a sido muy alto-dijo el encapuchado que estaba al frente, no se podia diferenciar bien si la voz era de hombre o de mujer, solo se veían a la figuras en lo alto

-Quien eres?-dijo la diosa levantándose y dejando con cuidado el cuero de su caballero caído en el suelo- A que an venido-dijo ahora de pie y viéndolos directo

-"esa vos yo la conozco"-pensó Andrómeda

-Os a salido victoriosa, pero los caballeros de Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpión, junto con los que revivieron, Géminis, Cáncer, Capricornio, Acuario y Pisis, murieron, junto con el caballero de Pegaso-dijo el mismo de la otra ocasión

-Digan me que quieren o que an venido?-dijo Atena con un tono dolido al recordar las perdidas

-Solo a reconvenzan la-dijo el mismo encapuchado, mientras extendía su mano y aparecía una bola de energia d color dorado, luego los otros a su lado hicieron lo mismo

-Que es eso?-dijo la diosa mientras retrocedía un paso y todos sus caballeros se ponían en frente de ella, para protegerla en caso de que los atacaran

-Vuestra reconvenza y la vuestro caballeros-dijo mientras lanzaba la bola al cielo, mientras que los otros hacían lo mismo, luego las bolas de energia, al llega enzima del santuario y explotaba, así cayendo cientos de pequeños fragmentos, los cuales caían como nieve, solo que q esta era de un color oro, el santuario entero se lleno de tan hermoso paisaje

Todos quedaron asombrados y se deleitaban con tan hermoso espectáculo, excepto uno el cual seguía mirando a los encapuchados en lo alto del reloj, el caballero de las cadenas no le había perdido ni un segundo la vista de ellos

-"Son ellos, no ahí duda pero que es lo que planean, acaso……"-sus ojos se hicieron mas grandes y entendió lo que pasaba-" chicos, gracias"-fue su pensamiento mientras mostraba un sonrisa, luego fue correspondida por los encapuchados, los cuales solo asintieron con la cabeza-

Luego aparecieron frente ellos las armaduras doradas, las cuales estaban muy dañas

-Que es esto-dijeron a coro, los caballeros del Dragón, Cisne, Fénix, al ver que tenían las armaduras enfrente de ellos

-Que pasa-exigió la diosa

-Vosotros solo vean- todos voltearon de nuevo a ver las armaduras, cual fue su sorpresa al ver como ellas brillaba y ser recuperaban de todos los daños sufridos

-Increíble-exclamo Cisne

-No pude ser-ahora el Dragón

-Como es posible-ahora el Fénix

-Explícanos-dijo la diosa volteándose a ellos

-Solo os de ver-dijo, de nuevo todos voltearon, sus caras tenían una total sorpresa, al ver como empezaba a aparecer lo cuerpos de los caballeros doras, luego estos, se elevaron, al igual que el cuerpo del Pegaso, luego todo empezaron a brillar de un color, todos los fragmentos de las esferas de energia fueron directo a sus cuerpos, luego cayeron con lentitud en el suelo

-Que es esto-exclamo la diosa a los encapuchados

-Os ser su reconvenza-luego todos los cuerpos se empezaron a mover, uno por uno fue levantándose, primero Mu de Aries, le siguió Aldebarán de Tauro, Saga de Géminis, Mascara de Muerte de Cáncer, Aioria de Leo, Shakra de Virgo, Dohko de Libra, Milo de Escorpio, Shura de Capricornio, Camus de Acuario, Afrodita de Pisis, Shion el Patriaca y hasta el mismo Seiya, todos se vieron y luego a sus compañeros, no podían creerlo, estaban vivos y aun mas estaban en el santuario

(NA: tanto Dohko y Shion son jóvenes)

-Imposible-dijo el Cisnes, ya que todos los demás estaban demasiado asombrados para hablar, al igual que los recién vueltos a la vida

Mu solo veía su cuerpo, veía que no tenia herida alguna, Aldebarán exclamo un "como es posible" mientras tambien observaba su cuerpo, Saga tambien lo asía, al igual q sus otros compañeros, unos exclamaban un:"Que paso", "Como llegamos aquí" y otros "Que hacemos vivos"

Dohko se acerco a su diosa y se arrodillo

-Atena usted, nos a traído devuelta a la vida?-le pregunto el santo mientras levantaba el rostro para verle a la cara, todos los resien revividos voltearon y tambien la vieron al igual que el caballero de Libra

-Te equivocas caballero yo no e sido quien los a revivido, si no ellos-dice mientras sube la cabeza y ve a los encapuchados quienes todabia estaban el lo alto del reloj- podrías explicarme como y por que has hecho esto?-dijo Atena viéndolos directamente

-Como?, no importa, por que?, Os merecía y regresábamos una favor-después de estos todos pusieron cara de desentendidos, "Un favor", que favor, era lo que se preguntaban - su guerra a terminada, es justo que ustedes disfruten su vida

-Por eso han devuelto la vida a todos mis caballeros que lucharon a mi lado en esta dura batalla-pregunto la diosa

-Os estar equivocada, no hemos podido regresar a la vida al caballero Aioros, ya que el llevaba muerto mucho años-explico, luego el semblante del Aioria se obscureció, al tener la noticia de que no volvería ver a su hermano, ya que había tenido la mínima posibilidad de que el hubiera vuelto a la vida y así poder empezar de nuevo

-Pero entonces estamos todos mis otros caballeros aquí-pregunto la diosa

-Os deberías de fijaos bien en vuestros caballeros -dice, de inmediato todos se ven entré si, pero ninguno dice que falte alguno

-Yo los veo enteros-dice la diosa

-Veris de nuevo-exclamo la voz

"KANON!!!"

De inmediato todos voltearon a ver al que había hablado, todos vieron al caballero de Saga de Géminis, el cual había hablado, este da unos pasos hasta quedar a un lado de su diosa

-No esta mi hermano, díganme por que no esta aquí o donde esta-dijo el caballero de Géminis en un tono muy frió y sereno, mas se notaba un tono preocupado y triste en su voz

-Os lamento decirle caballero, que no hemos podido revivir a vuestro hermano, lamento decirle que su alma se a perdido, talvez hasta el fin de los tiempo, en los infiernos de Hades, no sabemos si tan siquiera pobra reencarnar o solo su alma vagara hasta los fines de los tiempos entre las sombras y la oscuridad, un destino el cual no merece-termino, el caballero de Géminis bajo la cabeza, todos mostraron tristeza, ya que era cierto, no sélo merecía, el tambien peleo duro para proteger a su diosa, tal vez había sido su enemigo antes, pero había vuelto y ayudado en tan dura batalla y dado su vida peleando, por su diosa, el no se merecía eso

-No ahí nada que puedan hacer-pregunto la diosa teniendo esperanza de que pudieran recuperar tan siquiera el alma de su caballero

-Os lo lamento, pero hemos agotado todas nuestras energías, talvez pudiéramos haber echo algo, pero senos agoto demasiada energia al revivir al caballero de Pegaso, su alma al ser cortada por la espada de Hades, era casi imposible de regresar a la vida y cuerpo, fue un trabajo duro pero pudimos, sanar su alna del daño recibido y regresarlo a su cuerpo, os lamento pero no podemos recuperar el alma de vuestro caballero-dijo mientras se podia captar un toque de lastima y tristeza en su voz , todos ven así el suelo y se hace un silencio horrible

-Me podrían decir quienes son-pregunto el Shion, a los encapuchados

-Os lamento que eso os no poder decir, pero si que talvez no sea la ultima vez q nos veamos-dijo la voz desde lo alto

-Que quieres decir con eso-exclamo el santo de Escorpión

--Eso os de averiguar vosotros mismos-dijo mientras daban la media vuelta y se veían envueltos todos en un resplandor, el cual era tan fuerte que ombligo a todos a cerrar los ojos-

-Pero que…-exclamo de nuevo el santo de Escorpión al ver como habían desaparecido todos los encapuchados –

-Donde rayos se metieron-ahora hablo el caballero de Cáncer, mientras volteaba a todos lados, al igual que los demás

"_Hasta luego caballeros, os fue un placer conocerlos, adiós , aunque lo mas probable es que esta no sea la ultima"_

Se escucho como eco en las paredes de ese gran lugar

-Que fue eso-dijo el caballero de Aries

-No lo se, pero será mejor que lo pensemos mañana, ya que este se que todos deben de estar exhaustos y se merecen un descanso, mañana meditaremos esto, ya que lo mejor en este momento será dormir y descansar, yo me iré a mis aposentos y mañana hablaremos de esto- luego de eso empeso la subida hasta su templo

Todos hicieron eso, menos Saga, este no se avia movido de su sitio, la noticia lo había devastado, no importaba si lo había traicionado, el había defendido su templo en su lugar y lucho con valentía, su hermano había ocupado su lugar en la batalla, había perdido a su único hermano, su compañero, lo cual le dolía en el alma

_-Kanon_ – susurro con dolor en su corazón y alma, mientras una solitaria lagrima salía y recorría toda su cara, para luego caer en el suelo, estuvo ahí un tiempo mas, luego se fue, con un gran dolor en su corazón

Mas sin embargo el lugar no quedo vació, ya que otro caballero se encontraba ahí

-"muchachos se los agradezco, se lo que significa esto, estoy preparado, luego se los pagare, muchachos"-pensó mientras veía la hermosa luna, la cual brillaba de un hermoso color plateado, luego se fue el caballero de Andrómeda, así dejando por completo solo el lugar

En lo mas alto del santuario….

Se encontraban los encapuchados, el que había hablado se encontraba al frente, viendo como el caballero de Andrómeda se marchaba

-Crees que aya sido lo mejor dejarlo ir, la batalla se acerca y lo necesitamos tu lo sabes-dijo unos de los encapuchados, a el cual tampoco se le reconocían la voz, mientras se acercaba a el otro

-No, seme merece uno poco de paz y tranquilidad, aunque sea momentaría -dijo con algo de melancolía y serenidad, mientras veían a Andrómeda alejarse

-Si tienes razón-dijo a su lado, con un tono muy similar al suyo, mientras veían como la figura de Andrómeda se iban y su figura se perdía entre la oscuridad de la noche

-Vamonos-exclamo el primero, al ver como Andrómeda se había perdido entre las sombras y no se podia ver mas, luego esto hicieron lo mismo, desaparecieron entre las oscuridad de la noche

Continuara……..


	2. UNA NUEVA VIDA, UNO NUEVO COMIENZO, UNA ...

Diálogos -

Pensamientos " "

Notas de Autora ( )

Cambio de lugar o escena -

2.- UNA NUEVA VIDA UN NUEVO COMIENSO, UNA NUEVA BATALLA

Ya habían pasado un mes desde que todos habían vuelto a la vida, el santuario había vuelto a tener vida, toas las casa ya habían sido reconstruidas, cada uno de sus dueños había vuelto, cada una tenia se sentía vida y felicidad, excepto en la tercera casa, géminis……

Esta estaba sombría, no había vida como en las otras casas, ya que su poseedor se encontraba en un envuelto en una larga y profunda tristeza, debido a que su hermano no había vuelto a la vida y quizás su alma se hallaba perdida vagando en el infamando. La casa se encontraba en silencio total, na había nada ni nadie que hiciera ruido, en lo profundo de esta, se encontraba un hombre de caballera azulada, acostado en su cama, viendo asía el techo, con una mirada triste y viendo hacia ningun lado, no cambiaba de posición, tampoco su vista

-_Kanon_…-susurro, mientras por fin se mueve y se voltea boca abajo

-

-Hola Mu, como estas n.n - pregunto feliz Aldebarán a su vecino de la casa de Aries

-Hola Aldebarán, estoy bien y tu-contesto Mu, tambien con una sonrisa a su amigo,

-Tambien n.n-dijo con la misma sonrisa y entusiasmos

-Aldebarán, sabes acaso si Saga a salido de su casa –pregunto mientras su rostro cambiaba a uno serio, ya que Saga no había salido en días de su casa, ni siquiera sabia si había comido en estos días

-No se, no lo e visto salir de ella, esto me esta empezando a preocupar Mu-dijo Aldebarán, quitando su sonrisa y poniendo una cara seria, con algo de preocupación

-A mi tambien Aldebarán-dijo mientras su vía la vista hacia la tercera casa y la veía fijamente

-Al parecer le afecto demasiado lo de Kanon-dijo Aldebarán, mientras tambien posaba su mirada en la casa de Géminis

-Era su hermano, aunque hayan peleado el uno contra el otro y hayan tenido sus diferencias, eran hermanos y tenían un lazo especial y aunque no lo demostraran, ellos se apreciaban y tenían respeto el uno del otro –decía mientras veían mas fijamente la casa del santo de Géminis

-Crees que algún día salga d ese estado-dijo Aldebarán volteando a ver fijamente a su amigo

-El tiempo cura todas las heridas-respondió mientras volteaba a verlo

-Espero que así sea-dijo, para luego se marcho al interior de su casa

-"Yo tambien Aldebarán, yo tambien"-pensó Mu, mientras volvía a ver la casa de Géminis

-

En el recinto de Atena ………….

Shun regresaba de su salida de correr, había estado pensando en lo que había pasado hace un mes, estaba seguro que eran ellos, pero no comprendía el por que de su comportamiento

-"no entiendo, por que aparecieron así, no es normal en ellos, pero entones por que dijeron _Hasta luego caballeros, os fue un placer conocerlos, adiós, aunque lo mas probable es que esta no sea la ultima´_ , acaso se referían a…."-el caballero de Andrómeda abrió desmesurada mente sus ojos-" entonces eso significa que….."-pensó mientras bajaba su vista y mechones de su pelo cubrían sus ojos y frente-"estaré preparado para cuando sea la hora"- pensó mientras entraba al recinto y entraba, luego se dirigía a desayunar con los demás

-Buenos días Shun n.n- saludo alegre el caballero Pegaso al verle llegar

-Hola Shun-saludo tranquilo Shiryu, mientras leía el periódico

-Hola-saludo en Hyoga, mientras tomaba algo de jugo de naranja

-Hola…-dijo seca mente Ikki, con brazos cruzados, recargado en la pared

-Buenos días chicos-dijo mientras se sentaba, después de eso todos se pusieron a desayunar

-

Mientras tanto, en una isla al otro lado del mundo, perdida en el mar, la cual no aparecía en ningun mapa, se encontraba al pie del volcán, unos cimientos de un civilización perdida, la cual había sido olvidada por el ser humano, casi en su totalidad, excepto por los que habían sido entrándoos por los guardines, los descendientes a guardar el gran secreto que ese lugar

-Cuanto tardara en pasar-se escucha una vos entre la oscuridad de la noche(N/A:en el otro lado del mundo es de noche)

-El primer sello se romperá en dos noches-conteste un encapuchado

-Que dices-se escucha sorprendido al que se oculta en la oscuridad, con un tono de molestia e impotencia

-Dijiste que tardaría mas-dijo otra vos entre las sombras, solo que esta se escucha seria y severa

-Algo a ocurrido, no se que aya pasado, pero hizo que el tiempo se adelantar-contesto el encapuchado

-Eso significa que tendremos que reunirnos de nuevo-dijo otras vos entre las sombras, solo q esta se escuchaba mas ida y triste

-A si es-contesto el encapuchado

-Maldición, Shun acaba de tener un batalla hace poco, me hubiera gustado que descansara un poco mas-dijo las primer vos

-Tambien a nosotros, pero no ahí nada que hacer-dijo la segunda voz

-Quien ira por el-pregunto un voz nueva entre las sombras

-Tu y otro irán a buscar a los otros, ya se debieron de dar cuenta, así será mas fácil, nosotros iremos por Shun-contesto la primar voz

-Yo tambien iré a buscar a los otros-contesto el encapuchado

-Bien-dijo la primer voz, mientras salía de la sombras y los demás tambien, mostrando que eran los mismo que habían revivido a las caballeros, luego todos caminaron hasta las mitad de las ruinas donde estaba el primer encapuchado, luego se detuvieron y quedaron en circulo

-Entonces nos veremos en un semana, entendido-dijo denuedo la primer voz

-ENTENDIDO-exclamaron en coro lo demás, luego las nueves tapan a luna por completo, asiendo el lugar completamente oscuro, luego el viento soplo fuerte mente, no duro ni diez segundo, cuando la luna ya no era tapada por nube alguna, mostrando el sitio vació, todos ya se habían ido

Continuara……

-

Zen: Hola, bueno aquí les traigo el cap numero dos-dice una muchacha d cabello castaño, pero mientras sube se hace negro, con ojos castaño oscuro, piel aperlada, solo era mas clara en la cara, muy clara, además de alta y delgada- espero que el primer cap aya sido de su agrado, al igual que este u.u

Hikari: si n.n , Zen se esforzó n.n´-dice una chica idéntica a Zen, solo que esta tiene el caballo castaño claro y ojos castaño, muy claros, con la piel d un color claro, igual a Zen, solo que ella no tenia la cara tan blanca, lo demás eran idéntica- verdad Kurai n.n

Kurai: ……-esta chica tambien era igual a Zen, solo que con el cabello negro y piel blanca, además de ojos negros como la noche, lo demás eran idénticas a las otras, solo que mas fría que el hielo-

Hikari: bueno no importa, los r/r serán contestados n.n´:

**Aquarius No Andres: **pues gracias, esto se pondrá emocionante, pero me temo que no podré actualizar seguido, por la escuela, lo siento pero intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible u.u

**Kagome-Black:** gracias por lo d mi escritura, bueno Kanon, ya lo averiguaras, Saga ase repondr�, lo de Shun y los otros encapuchados, lo sabes mediante la historia avance

**Shadir:** gracias por lo de la trama y refacción, bueno lo demás, soy principiante, empecé hace poco espero que me tengas paciencia


	3. UNOS VIEJOS CAMARADAS Y UNA VIEJA HISTOR...

Bien aquí les traigo el cap

Diálogos

Pensamientos " "

Nota de Autora ( )

Cambio de momento, lugar, etc

1.- UNOS VIEJOS COLEGAS Y UNA VIEJA HISTORIA…….

El una playa de la ciudad de una de la ciudades de Grecia, mas arriba el Santuario, los caballeros de bronce y dorados, habían bajado a tomar un poco de sol y relajarse después de tantas guerras.

Todos lo dorados se encontraban en la playa, nos tomando el sol (Zen: como; Mascara de Muerte, Dhonko, Shion, Afrodita., Shura). los demás se encontraban nadando, jugando, surfeando, etc

"Que tranquilidad, es increíble pensar que hace solo un mes, estábamos en una batalla, donde podíamos morir, ahora todo eso parece un sueño lejano"-pensó el caballero de acuario, estaba un una silla de playa, bajo un sobrilla de playa, a pesar del calor había aceptado venir, por la gran insistencia de su amigo Milo-"espero que esta paz dure mas que la otras"-pensó para sus adentros mientras tomaba una cerveza , luego apareció una ligera sonrisa en sus labios-"fue bueno hacerle caso a ese escorpión después de todo"-luego vio a sus compañeros, MM (Zen: Mascara de Muerte) por fin se había parado y se había ido a 'domar' las olas. Aldebarán estaba en partido de voleibol, junto con; Afrodita, Mu, Shura, luego pudo ver a Aioria siendo exportador del partido, Shaka meditando sobre unas ricas a lo lejos, tambien a Dhonko y Shion platicando muy amena mente, seguramente recordando cosas del sus 'VIEJOS' tiempos, alo lejos podia diferenciar la figura del santo de Géminis, caminado-"Pobre de Saga…. espero que el tiempo alcance para curar su herida…. los otros al parecer, estan disfrutando esto "- luego volvió a recostarse y tomar mas de su bebida, se estaba acomodando muy placida mente, los ojos cerrados, listo para dormir, cuando-"un momento"-volvió a ver a sus compañeros-"aquí falta alguien"-luego volvió a inspeccionar a cada uno de sus camaradas-".Milo"-suspiro-"por que ese bicho siempre tiene que desaparecer u-uU "-luego se paro y fue en busca de su amigo-"en donde se abra metido ese bicho del demonio u.ú"-dejo su Beida a un lado y se para buscar a su compañero

Hola Camus que haces-pregunto Aioria

Hola Aioria, busco a nuestro 'querido' escorpión, no lo as visto-pregunto un tanto frió el caballero de acuario

Mmmm……… no hace rato que no lo veo, de seguro anda con alguna chica que callo a sus pies, no es la primera vez que nos deja plantados por una -.-U

No me recuerdes u.uU

Puedo acompañar que me estoy aburriendo aquí, sin hacer nada -o-

No veo por que no. Al fin me vendría bien algo de compañía –termino Camus con una media sonrisa

Gracias n.n

En un restauran enfrente de la playa, en un mesas afuera del local, se encuentran nuestros santos de bronces y Atena, desayunando, mientras platicaban sobre cosas triviales, mientras Ikki e Hyoga se lanzaban insultos y cosas por el estilo(Zen: no pregunten de que clase U), solo uno de ellos se encontraba fuera de la conversación

Shun por que no hablas-pregunto Shiryu después de un tiempo de haberse dado cuenta de que el caballero de andrómeda no había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo

Solo veía a los caballeros dorados-dijo sin despegar la vista de la playa- parecen que se estan divirtiendo-dijo mientras volteaba a verlos

Después de esa batalla se merecían un descanso y ustedes tambien mis-respondió su diosa mirando asía donde se encontraban sus caballeros

Y valla que si-dijo Seiya mientras se estiba

Ya nos asía falta un descanso-dijo alegre el caballero del dragoon

Así es, supongo que mi maestro y todos lo asíamos-dijo el caballero del cisne mientras veia a su maestro por la ventana

A si es-dijo Ikki con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, mientras asentía con la cabeza

Solo que ahí uno que no lo esta asiendo-dijo algo seca mente el caballero de andromeda de insufacto todas las miradas se posaron sobre el- el caballero de géminis no lo esta asiendo-dice mientras dirigía su mira asía el mencionado

Es lo mas normal, su hermano no volvió a la vida-dijo la diosa, mientras ve asía el mar- y es posible que ni siquiera vuelva reencarnar y su alma vague hasta el fin de los tiempos-dijo con algo de melancolía en su voz, todos los caballeros agacharon la cabeza y se vio cierto aire de tristeza

Saori, tu crees que sea posible que Kanon vuelva o por lo menos pueda reencarnar-dijo Seiya, rompió el inmerso silencio

Si les soy sincera lo creo imposible-respondió la diosa, asiendo que el silencio volviera a reinar – es mas ni siquiera creí que fuera posible salvarte, repara tu alma después de haber recibido el ataque de la espada de Hades, Seiya, en verdad que aquellos sujetos en verdad hicieron un milagro al volverte a la vida junto con los otros caballeros dorados-prosiguió Saori, de nuevo el reinado del silencio se hizo presente

Saori no sabes quienes o al menos tienes un idea de quienes hubieron ser esos sujetos-pregunto el cisne

No tengo la menor idea Hyoga, ni siquiera creía que hubiera alguien con ese poder y mucho menos que me hiciera ese 'favor'-contesto la semi-diosa viéndolo, silencio de nuevo…..

Si son tan fuertes, como para poder repara la armadura doradas y las nuestras, junto con traer los cuerpo de cada uno de sus dueños, al igual que curarlos y volverlos a la vida, tambien capaces de curar un alma partida y un herida echa por un dios, de que mas serán capaces-dijo el caballero del dragoon, asiendo que todas la miradas se posaran en el

"Eso no es ni la mitad, cuando esto empiece, lo poderes se revelaran y ahí si, el poder será incalculable "-pensó andromeda mientras bebía un poco de su jugo, de repente sintió que era observado y volteo asís atrás, vio a los edificios, con detenimiento, durante un segundo vio el reflejo de la luz sol, pero insumiso desapareció, luego de unos segundo la luz volvió a aparecer varias veces, luego Shun solo acentuó con la cabeza y se volteo, a seguir con su desayuno

Crees que aya entendido –se oyó una voz en la sombras de un alto edificio, solo se alcanzada a delinear dos figuras

Por su puesto que si-dice ola otra figura, mientras baja uso binoculares, un segundo, para después volver a usarlos y ver a la mesas donde se encontraban los caballeros de bronce y sus diosa

Tenemos que apresurarnos, tenemos tiempo limite-se oyó la primer voz

El lo sabe, mañana en la tarde nos iremos-dijo la segunda voz

Bien-luego de eso, ambas siluetas desaparecieron en las sombras

Oye camus donde se abra metido ese escorpión del demonio -.-U –llevaban ya casi media hora buscándolo y ni sus luces

Ni idea, es bicho me colma la paciencia u.úUU- dijo ya un poco arto Camus de esto

Muchachos disculpen-ambos voltearon a sus espaldas, para encontrarse al Shion detrás de ellos

PATRIACA!-exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras asían una reverencia

No es necesario que hagan eso caballero u-uU

Señor que hace aquí, creí que esta con el caballero de libra o.O –pregunto un tanto curioso nuestro querido gatito (Zen: mal , mal, mal u-u. Hikari: Que no sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato u-u)

Así es, hace un segundo lo estaba, luego vino el caballero de Escorpio y lo 'secuestro' -o-

ESCORPION! –gritaron los dos insumiso

si ..U

Como, cuando, donde, cuente ahora Ô.o-nuestro querido 'gatito', había acorralado a nuestro patriaca contarla pared (Zen: literal mente)

Bueno verán……….

Flash Back

Shion y Dhonko estaban hablando mu amena mente, cuando……

Buenas tardes –salud el caballero de escorpión apareciendo de la nada

Buenas tardes-dicen los dos al momento de escuchar y darse cuenta, que el caballero estaba ahí

Disculpe Dhonko, pude acompañarme un minuto-dice el escorpión sonriendo con algo de picardía

Claro

No le molesta que lo 'secuestre' por unos momentos verdad, necesito que me ayude un segundo-dice viendo al patriaca con la misma mirada

Claro que no ahí problemas o.O, pero….-muy tarde, Milo había echo un imitación de Jaudini y había desaparecido, llevándose a Dhonko con el

Fin de Flash Back

Eso es todo u-u

Milo ……..-el caballero de la acuario dejo la frase en el aire

y Dhonko- termino Aioria, un silencio se hizo presente (Hikari: se nota que le gusta el silencio n.nU)

Esto se pone 'MEJOR' u-uU –dijo algo fastidiado Camus

Siempre que Milo necesita de otro la cosas se ponen mal -.-U-asintió el caballero del león

Se puede saber de que hablan caballeros ..U

Bueno patriaca vera…….

En otra parte de la playa, se encuentran nuestros caballeros Milo y Dhonko, este estaba un tanto inquieto ya que el escorpión, lo había 'secuestrado' hace ya un buen rato, Se lo habia llevado a una zona 'algo', alejada del donde estaban sus compañeros, ademas de que le dio ropa 'normal' (Zen: nuestro querido escorpión, escorpión las ropas 'muy' a su gusto. Hikari: Ósea, súper pegada, muy sexy y dejando poco a la imaginación u.úU), para que se la pusiera, luego

Oye Milo, para que me traes aquí y para que la ropa o.O-dice con una cara de no entender nada de nada, mientras va saliendo de un cuarto, con unos vaqueros azules oscuros, con tajos en las rodillas, remera blanca, sobre la cual llevaría una musculosa de red negra, y pulseras de tachas, y un dije en forma del sino de libra

Bueno querido Dhonko, necesito que me de una ayudadita, con unas 'amigas' mías, puede ayudarme-dijo de espaldas al caballeros, asi evitando ver su sonrisa….. 'medio' lujuriosa y divertida, además de tambien traer un cambio diferente, una camisa negra, hecha jirones en la parte de los brazos, que le asía resaltar sus músculos; y dos tajos en forma de V hacia el abdomen, que deje ver sus pectorales. Debajo lleva una musculosa de red negra, y en el cuello varios collares de tachas, además unos pantalones de cuero negro, bien ajustados y unos botines de igual de igual color, por ultimo un dije de el signo de su casa

Claro , pero en que te puedo ayudar o.o?

Pues tengo una 'reunión', con unas 'cuantas' 'amigas', mías que conocí por ahí-dijo todabia de espaldas y con su sonrisa agrandada

En que soy útil o.o

Pues veras……

QUE!

Tranquilo patria no se exalte n.ñÚ

Como quieren que no lo haga después de lo que me dijeron ò.ó

Es la verdad-dijo el caballero de acuario con su tono frío

Y creen que lleve a Dhonko a un de sus 'reuniones' o.Ó

Quizás-responde Camus con su natural tono de voz

Es lo mas probable

No puede ser, no puede ser, no pude ser-empezo a repetir Shion una y otra vez

Pasa algo ..U-dice el caballero de leo q ve la escena con una gran gota en la cabeza, junto con Camus

Creo que el caballero de libra pude cuidarse solo u.úU-respondió Camus

Verán lo que sucede que el suele ser algo parecido a un….niño u-uU

Niño? o.O-dijeron los otros dos a coro, al no entender lo que estaba diciendo el patriaca

Si verán, el no piensa que las personas sean malas y siempre que le piden algo lo hace, aun tiene parte de la pureza de un niños -.-U

Eso significa que esta en problemas .. –dijo Aioria

Y muchos, las amigas de Milo, no son de lo mas 'tiernas' que digamos ��U

Entonces busquémoslos-dijo el patriaca y luego se fueron corriendo

Ya eran las 3:00 p.m. y todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho.

Nuestros santos de bronce y su diosa, después de terminar su desayuno, se fueron un rato a la playa. Seiya estaba nadando, mientras Hyoga e Ikki, estaban 'jugando', para ver quien era mejor 'domando' olas, Saori y Shiryu, eran de espectadores, mientas la diosa suspiraba y bajaba los hombros asiendo una señal negativa con la cabeza, pensado "nunca cambiaran", mientras el dragoon, ya acostumbrado a que esos dos hicieran eso, estaba viendo quien ganaría y próximo a referí, cuando uno de los dos perdiera. Luego Shun, este se encontraba tomando el sol no le estaba poniendo atención a los que asía su hermano y su amigo, por demostrar quien eran el mejor en 'X' cosa, solo estaba divagando por su mente pensando……

"De seguro ellos solos no podían hacer mas, debió hacer agotador revivir a todo ellos y reparar las armaduras, mas sin embargo… quizás fuera lo mejor, no debemos abuzar mucho, ya que el tiempo se acabara mas rápido"-pensó el caballero de andromeda, para luego voltear a ver al caballero de géminis, el cual no se había movido ni un milímetro, desde que se había posado en ese sitio ,-"aun asi, perder un ser querido y mas un hermano, es algo horrible"-pensó con melancolía, el caballero de andromeda

Hola chicas me extrañaron…-se oyó la voz del escorpión, con cierto tono…sensual, al mismo tiempo que picaron, de tras de este venia nuestro querido escorpión, era seguido por un Dhonko un tanto nervioso

Por su puesto que si Milo-se oyó a coro

Milo ya había levado a Dhonko al centro de la ciudad (Zen: y eso que al principio estaban en la playa u-uU. Hikari: y el centro esta a mas de media hora -o-U), lo había llevado a un café, donde una vez entrando Milo se fue directo a una mesa, donde había saludado, y en ella había 6 chicas , una era d piel blanca cabello rubio y lacio, ojos verdes-olivo, con una 'mini-falda' (Zen: mas bien 'micro-falda' ��U) de cuero , un top (1) d color azul marino y botas pegadas con punta de clavo, luego una muchacha aperlada, cabello azabache y ondulado, ojos celestes, esta usaba unos pantalones a la cadera de cuero y pegados, y un blusa azul oscuro en forma de 'V', la siguiente era de cabello corto y rojizo, con unos jeans a la cadera muy acentuados y su blusa era una pegada al cuerpo, otra la cual su piel era negra y cabello café-oscuro, sus ojos eran negros tambien (Zen: como africana u-u), traía una 'micro-falda' de mezclilla y una camisa café claro con encaje y unos tacones de punta de clavo, luego la siguientes eran de cabello rubio , una de ojos azules y la otra de color verde, al parecer eran gemelas(Zen: Que no ando de humor para andarlas asiendo cada una diferentes u-u) la de ojos verdes traía una falda de cuero café claro con tacones de punta de clavo y una blusa café claro tambien, solo que con unas partes delineadas de color verde olivo , la de ojos azules. Traía una falda de mezclilla, unas botas largas de punta de clavo y una blusa azul –oscura, pegada al cuerpo con encaje.

Las cueles se encontraban sentadas un sillón en forma de medio circulo

Oye Mili quien es tu acompañante-dice la muchacha de cabello rubio y ojos, cual estaba viendo de reojo a Dhonko, cada lugar con la vista, además que se veía un toque libidinoso

Es un amigo Lucero-respondió con normalidad nuestro querido caballero de escorpión

Asi que…..

Un amigo, eh…-ayudo a completar la frase de su hermana, la gemela de ojos verdes a la de ojos azules, ambas tambien estaban chocando al amigo de Milo, de una manera parecida a las primera rubia

Así es Caterin , Amelia-respondió el caballero de las octava casa

Que esperan siéntanse chicos-respondió la pelirroja

Claro Jessica -responde de nuevo, mientras jala a su compañero a el sillón(Hikari: que por cierto quedaba el lugar exacto para que ellos cupieran, pero aun así quedaban "ALGO" cercas el uno del otro u.uU) , mientras el se sentaba entre la pelirroja, la rubia y la morena, Dhonko quedaba entre las gemelas y la de cabellos azabaches

Y dime guapo como te llamas-pregunta la de cabellos azabaches acercándose un "POCO" a Dhonko

Si dinos –dice la gemela de ojos verdes, poniendo su mano en el pecho de Dhonko

Dho.. Dhonk… Dhonko señoritas-dice n tanto nervioso al sentir esas miradas y la cercanía de las 'amigas' de Milo

No tengas miedo Dhonky-dice la gemela faltante- no mordemos- ser acerca a su cara- claro no demasiado-dice con un tono sensual , al irse acercando mas

Donde se abran metido esos dos, llevamos dos, llevamos casi tres horas buscándolos -.-U-dijo Aioria, mientras se volteaba y empezaba a caminar asía atrás

Aioria si sigues así te vas a caer ��U-dijo Camus, mientras le seguia un poco mas atrás junto Shion

Si u.u –respondió Shion

No lo voy a hacer u-u

Aioria…

Que no me voy a caer –dijo interrumpiendo a Camus

Aioria …

Que no me caere u-u-volvió a interrumpir a Camus

Aioria vas….

No me voy a caer u-u-respondió de nuevo

No te voy a decir eso u.úU

Entonces que u.�

Que vas a …

_**CRASHHH**_

chocar u.uU-termino la frase después de que lo había echo

Discúlpeme-dijo Aioria parándose

No se preocupe-respondió una muchacha de caballo negro azulado, con cara blanca y ojos amatista, con un brillo, algo frió y triste, alta, su piel, era blanca, bestia una blusa azul claro, con una pescadores pesqueros, mientras en su mano portaba un anillo de plata y con una piedra amatista con piedras azules, y una cola alta su cabello, el cual parecía llegar a la cintura

Ten -una muchacha con voz tambien seria, mas sin embargo sonaba mas calido, tenia el cabello aguamarina, ojos amatista, usaba tambien unos jeans pesqueros, una ramera aguamarina, cabello largo, casi igual que la otra, pero lo traía suelto, tambien una blusa negra, con ton azulado y traía un anillo igual que la otra, solo que este era jade con piedras casi doradas, le estaba entregando varias cosas que séle habían caído y la otra las agarraba

Deje ayudarles-dijo mientras agarraba un cuaderno y un collar

No hace falta-dijo mientras le arrebataba las cosas y se levantaba, para luego pararse e irse junto su acompañante

Que muchachas mas extrañas-dijo Aioria mientras las veía partir y Camus y Dhonko solo asentian

Bien ya veámonos –dijo Seiya mientras se estiraba y luego agarraba sus cosas

Se paso la tarde volando-comento el dragoon

Si n.n, ya son las 6:30 y llegamos a las 9:00 a.m. n.n

Que día -odijo Hyoga mientras bostezaba un poco

Bueno va monos n.n –dijo Seiya mientras empezada a ir junto a los demás caballeros y los otros los seguian

Bienes Shun-dijo Shiryu al ver que se estaba quedando atrás

Si ya voy-dijo mientras contemplaba la hermosa puesta de el sol por el horizonte un segundo mas y luego se iba –"Quizás sea la ultima vez que vea una puesta de sol como esta en mucho tiempo"-pensó para sus adentros, mientras volteaba y contemplaba la puesta, atenta mente

_-Este puede ser el ultimo dia de paz para el…. _

_-Y para todos nosotros…_

En la parte de un precipicio, donde se podia ver a la perfección la playa, se escuchaban dos voces entre la sombra , en donde se odian ver dos siluetas que veían a Shun

_-Y eso el lo sabe –_se oyó de nuevo la primer voz

_-Exacto, mañana empezara la batalla y no se sabe cuando terminara, ni que pasara …-_hablo la segunda

_-Pero mañana será otro día… por esta noche dejemos que descanse…-_volvió a hablar la primera

_-Si… será lo mejor…-_le contesto otra vez

El sol se puso y se fue ocultando, la primera estrella salio y el viento soplo… llevando la un oros salada y refrescante, al igual que llevándose las dos sombras….

Continuara...

Zen:bien espero que les ayas gustado u-u

Hikari: si y disculpen por el retrazo -o-

Zen: bueno ahora los r/r

Silence-messiah: primero dejame decirte que hize a proposito eso de "Os lo lamento", ademas de que no se diferenciaran los personajes, lo demas lo tomare en cuenta

Abby Lorckohart1:pues amiga quien sabe puede que te de una sorpresa sobre Aioros, pero bueno eso lo veremos mas adelante

Shadir: bueno no lo ley y si ahi errores perdon, pero luego mejoare, espero que sea el cap d tu agrado

Aquarius No Adres: lo q aparecieron en la isla si son los mismo de antes, y lo de Shun y Saga, eso lo sabras mas edelante

SAYONARA


	4. Antes d la HOra Cero

Zen: bien aquí vengo con otro capitulo u.u

Hikari: espero les guste

Diálogos .- -

Pensamientos " "

Nota de Autora ( )

Cambio de momento, lugar, etc -.-.-.-.-.-

1.- ANTES DE LA HORA CERO…….( Iparte)

Santuario 6:40 am…..

Era de mañana en el santuario, todos los santos se reunían en el salón principal para desayunar

.-Que día ayer. -dijo el "gatito" mientras se estiraba, y veía las doce casas, desde la entrada al recinto de Atena, era el primero en llegar

.-Hola Aioria.-saluda el caballero de acuario, mientras se acercaba, lenta mente

.-Hola camus.-regresa el saludo, mientras agita la mano

.-Dime viste a Milo o Dohko.-pregunto frió, pero con un toque de curiosidad

.-No los e visto a ninguno de los dos u.uU

.-Donde se hablan metido esos dos u.ú

.-Hola caballeros.-el patriaca saluda a los caballeros, mientras sale del interior de los recintos, con su habitual traje, mas sin embargo no traía ni su casco ni mascara q le tapara la cara

.-Buenos días patriaca.-hicieron una reverencia

.-Díganme caballeros a habido rastro de esos dos-dijo algo cansado el patriaca, mientras veía a los caballeros, mientras estos reincorporaban su compostura

.-No señor si un rastro.- dijo el santo de acuario con algo de frustración

.-Ni una señal.-pregunto de nuevo el patriaca, con cierta molestia

.-No señor, anoche no los vi pasar, ni percibí a alguno de los dos -.-

.-Donde podrían estar.-le patriaca puso cara pensativa y los caballeros le imitaron

Asi estuvieron durante unos minutos

.-Hola, como están chicos n.n –saludo un muy feliz Dohko que acababa de entrar a el recinto.- hay por que tan pensativos o.o?

.-Ahora no Dohko, estamos penando donde estas tu y Milo, déjanos pensar y mejor vete a desayunar.- dijo Shion mientras no quitaba ni el, ni los otros dos la cara pensativa

.-Esta bien u.u, nos vemos n.n.-luego se fue caminando así el comedor

.-Adiós Dohko.-dijeron los tres a coro mientras seguían, con el "gran misterio" (Zen&Hikari: ¬¬U)de donde estarían esos dos, siguieron en silencio por un tiempo

.-Oigan, mejor pensamos luego y vamos con Dohko a desayunar, y luego pensamos donde están Dohko y Milo -o- .-los otros dos solo asintieron, de repente, se dieron cuenta de una cosa….

.-DOHKO!.-luego salían corriendo en dirección asía el comedor

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Santuario de Atena, habitaciones para huéspedes 6:50 am…..

Shun esta desde su balcón, observando el alba

.-"Estos pueden ser los últimos momentos de tranquilidad que tenga, después de hoy tendré que volver a estar alerta siempre, esperando a que el enemigo ataque…."-el sol empezaba a salir en el horizonte, dando un vista hermosa, Shun veía esto, con cara melancolía, pero en un momento fue cambiada por una sonrisa-"por lo menos ellos estarán bien, su batalla ya termino, ellos por fin podrán tener una vida 'normal', eso me reconforta, me hubiera guaseado tener un poco mas de paz y estar al lado de lelos…. Pero de seguro los otros hicieron todo lo posible por extender el tiempo lo mas que pudieron, no me debo de quejar, ahora creo que será mejor que me prepare" .-luego de pensar eso se retira y se mente a su habitación

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Santuario de Atena, comedor 7:00 am

.-Desde cuando están aquí?

.-Cuando volvieron?

.-Donde estuvieron?

.-A donde fueron?

.-Que hicieron?

.-Cuando acabaron?

.-Donde esta ese escorpión del demonio?

(Zen: aclaro, primero hablo, Camus, luego Aioria, le siguió Shion, luego Camus, Aioria, Shion y por ultimo Camus u.u)

Empezaron a bombardear de preguntas al pobre caballero de libra, que este no entendía de que hablaban

.-Eh? I.IU

.-Dohko donde estuviste ayer.-pregunto Shion, mientras se acercaba al mencionado, al ver que este no entendía de que hablaban

.-Con Milo, fui a una reunión con el y sus amigas al centro de la ciudad n.n

.-Cuando volvieron?

.-Como como alas doce de la noche n.n

.-ALAS DOCE!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Reloj de Fuego de las Doce Casas 7:15am

En la parte superior del reloj, aun entre la noche y el amanecer….

.-_Alas doce_.-el sol un no salía, las sobras aun eran demasiado grandes, y entre ellas se delineaba un silueta.-_a las doce de la noche_

.-_Estas segura?_.-otra sombras salía y su silueta tambien se delinea, luego esta avanzaba hasta poner al lado de la otra, y ver las doce casas

.-_Por desgracia si, ya no podemos atrasarlo mas, tenemos irnos pronto_.-dijo la primera, mientras veía como varios caballeros llegaban al santuario de Atena

.-_Lo mejor será que os vallamos al caer la tarde, cuando las sombras vuelvan a reinar, y la oscuridad sea nuestra amiga, oculte nuestros pasos y nos esconda en ella_.-dijo la segunda vos, mientras veía como los caballeros se saludaban y hablaban amistosamente

.-_Entonces hasta el anochecer_.-dijo la primer voz, luego las siluetas desaparecían, conforme el sol salía

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Octava Casa del Zodiaco, Escorpión 7:25 am

Entre las habitaciones existente de aquella casa, se encontraba su morador de esta, esta sentado al borde de la cama, su cuerpo esta húmedo, el agua recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, y solo toalla en la cintura, era lo que cubría su intimidad, tenia su mano en el pecho y la cabeza baja, dejando que sus húmedos cabellos, taparan su cara y ojos

.-"Que es este sentimiento en mi pecho, es un presentimiento, pero… tiene algo mas….. me duele".- levanto un poco su cara, dejando ver su boca que hacia un mueca, una de dolor y sufrimiento , y sobre todo tristeza…. Dos lagrimas empezaban a sacar su rostro, en marcándole cada parte de este, sus ojos azules, estaban perdidos, no brillaban, estaban vació, solo se veía tristeza sin limites, agonía increíble, remordimiento gigante, desilusión impensable, dolor creciente, miedo incandescente…-." por que… por fin creí que viviríamos paz…. Es cierto".- sus ojos azules derramaron otra lagrima mas, la cual callo en su mano-"… es cierto….. el asesino del santuario, nunca tiene paz… siempre esta en guerra…. Siempre mancha sus manos de sangre, de culpables, pecadores, desobedientes, rebeliones, inocentes… el asesino del santuario, nunca tiene paz…".- otra gota mas callo en su mano, otra lagrima mas a derramado.-"… por un segundo creí que si la tendría… que o volvería a ,machar mis manos de sangre inocente o traiciones… que no volvería a matar… pero me equivoque… olvide lo que me dijeron mis maestros…'_un escorpión, es el asesino del santuario, no tiene descanso, no tiene paz, ni tiempo libre, no tiene nada mas que matar, ser una maquina de muerte, solo es eso, el caballero de escorpión, esta destinado a ser el verdugo, el santuario el juez, el escorpión solo se debe acatar ordenes, solo debe ser un asesino, sin preguntar el por que, el escorpión esta destinado a ser el asesino del santuario y tambien esta destinado a estar solo par siempre, ah no tener paz, convertirse en mas que un guerrero… dejar de ser humano, para convertirse en asesino'_… no quiero…. No quiero… no quiero convertirme en un asesino, sin decisión… que solo acata ordenes… que solo hace lo que pide sin importarle preguntar… no quiero convertirme en un animal sediento de sangre…. No quiero matar a quien no lo merece… no quiero convertir en un asesino… quiero ser humano….. quiero paz….. quiero descansar….. no quiero ser eso….. no quiero dejar de ser humano y convertirme en un asesino…..".-

Se levanto con pasados pasos, luego se dirigió a un espejo de cuerpo completo, donde se detuvo enfrente, viéndose minuciosamente, cada parte, pero sin quitar su mano de su pecho..,

.-"es cierto lo que me dijeron '_todo caballero tiene miedo de algo, siempre ahí un peligro, pero.. el mayor miedo y peligro de un escorpión es caer en la locura y dejar de ser completamente humano, para ser un asesino sediento de sangre, cuando uno deja de razonar y solo quiere matar, cuando le empieza a divertir matar por que si, es el mayor miedo de un escorpión, el cual fácilmente se puede convertir en realidad…'_...si es el mayor miedo ….. y yo solo debo de intentar mantenerme cuerdo…… mis presentimientos nunca me falla…. Pero quisiera que este lo hiciera….. mas sin embargo, debo estar preparado".- su mira siguió igual, vacía…… con el mismo dolor, tristeza, agonía, remordimiento, desilusión, dolor y el miedo, mas sin embargo en el fondo se podia ver un diminuto brillo de esperanza…

Vio su reflejo atenta mente, mientras otra cristalina lagrima salía de su ojos, para surcar su rostro, luego quito su mano de su pecho y las vio

.-"Estas manos e matado a demasiadas personas, tienen demasiada sangre".- voltio su vista al espejo, y entonces vio a su reflejo que tenia las manos y cuerpo lleno de ese vital liquido, tan preciado y necesitado, sangre… entonces su reflejo movió las manos y se las llevo a la cara, las acerco a su boca y saboreo ese liquido empeso a chuparlo lenta mente, saboreándolo, como si fuera el mas fino y exquisito manjar, se cerrando los ojos para concentrarse mas en ese metálico sabor, luego volvió abrir los ojos y viéndolo de frente, mostrado que eran escarlata, en ellos se veía lo que el mas temía

… _la locura…._

Entonces su reflejo hizo una mueca torcida, luego entre abrió la boca y susurro "_Asesino", _el santo de escorpión abrio los ojos como platos y dio un paso asía atrás

…_."Asesino"….._

"_Asesino"….._

_"Asesino"……_

_.."Esa es la única verdad, eres un asesino a sangre fría, que no tiene piedad de los débiles, que mata si preguntar, sin importar si son inocentes,….. alguien que dejo de ser humano y ahora solo es un asesino…"_

La mano teñida de sangre aun empeso a salir del espejo y toco la cara de el escorpión, la mano era fría , y en ella "_Solo eres un asesino, que a matado a cientos y disfruta hacerlo… disfrutas matar a los débiles….."_l

.-no… no… eso no es cierto….. yo no soy un asesino…. no soy un asesino…. no disfruto matar a mis presas…….-una lagrima salio de nuevo y fue recogida por la reflejo, la cual toma entre uno de sus dedos, y se lo llevo a la boca para degustar su paladar ante ese sabor

.-"_Tus lagrimas son deliciosas, mas sin embargo no son de verdad…… a ti te gusta matar, tu mismo dijiste 'no disfruto matar a mis 'PRESA'', tu mismo te delatas, dijiste 'PRESAS', admítelo, eres un asesino que disfruta matar, te fascina"_

.-no es cierto…. yo no lo disfruto, tu sabes nada, tu no sabes nada de mi.- se llevo las manos a la cabeza, mientras apretaba fuerte mente los ojos

.-"_Claro que te conozco, yo soy tu….. soy tu reflejo, soy tu forma de se, tu verdadero ser….."_

.-no… no es cierto……- sus rodillas lo traicionan y se deja caer.- no es cierto.. no es cierto… no es cierto…….- empezaba a tener espasmos y a sollozar

.-"_por su puesto que es verdad, yo soy tu, un asesino, sediento de sangre….alguien que callo en la locura…. quien le gusta matar,….. un asesino….. es lo que eres…… es lo que somos asesinos…… es lo que eres… un asesino…_

_asesino…… _

_asesino……_

_asesino…… _

.-no, es cierto .- susurro, mientras su reflejo se hincaba y salía del espejo, un poco, y se acercaba a su oído y le dijo _"es cierto, y tu sabes , asesino…"_

.-NO ES CIERTO!

_**CRASHHHH!**_

Milo levanto su mano y partió el espejo en mil pedazos, su mano izquierda, tenia sangre, su sangre, tenia una cortad enorme, pero no le importaba, lagrimas caían de nuevo en su mano herida, pero no le importaron, solo tenia las palabras de su reflejo gravadas en su mente y en especial esa palabra_ 'Asesino….'_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Santuario de Atena, comedor8:00 am

Todos estaba en su sitio, platicaban muy amena mente, de repente la puesta se abrió y de ella salio Saori, su diosa, seguida de sus caballeros mas fieles que le ayudaron en todas las batallas

La diosa se sentó en la cabecilla de mesa, a su lado Seiya, después Ikki e Hyoga, mientras que a la izquierda, el patriaca, luego se encontraban Shiryu y Shun

La diosa vio toda la mesa y noto algo peculiar

.-Veo que faltan los caballeros de Géminis y Escorpión, alguno sabe donde esta.-pregunto la diosa

De inmediato todos vieron las sillas de los mencionados efectiva mente, estaban vacíos, empezaron a oírse susurros

.-Pregunte si alguno sabe donde están, alguno sabe o vio algo?-pregunto viendo a todos sus caballeros, de repente se oyó un "yo vi algo", todos vieron a Aldebarán

.-Atena yo vi a el santo de Géminis salir a altas horas de la madrugada de su casa, unas horas mas tarde, vi a el caballero de Escorpión, que paseaba por las ruinas, para después irse mas y mas lejos , hasta que lo perdí de vista.- dijo mientras veía directa mente a la cara de su diosa

.-Ya veo, pero dime notaste algo extraño en el caballero de Escorpión, en el santo de Géminis es compresible, por su hermano, mas el santo de Escorpión no lo es, además suele ser uno de los que disfrutan mas estar con sus compañeros y disfrutar de un buen desayuno, es raro en el, me extraña mucho esto .-dice mientras lo ve a los ojos

.-Así es Atena, pero cuando lo vi, tenia la mirada ida, puesta en ningun punto fijo, sin importarle donde fuera, solo caminar, sin rumbo, algo muy raro en el, tambien su cara seria, con cierta melancólica en el, le llame, pero no me escucho, y juraría que vía que su mano izquierda sangraba .-respondió Aldebarán, con cierto tono de preocupación… mientras que Shion y Dohko, pusieron cara seria los demás mostraron preocupación, como Aldebarán, en especial los santos de Acuario, Capricornio, Virgo, Leo, Cáncer y Aries

.-Eso es preocupante, dime hace cuanto lo viste.-pregunto la diosa con preocupación tambien

.-Cuando venia asía acá, no pueden ser mas de quince minutos.-respondió este, con el mismo tono

.-No debe estar muy lejos, alguno quiere ir en busca de el cabalero de Escorpión.- todo los caballeros se pusieron de pies, no sorprendió a la diosa, Milo era buen amigo de todos.- bien, iran el caballero de Acuario, Capricornio, Virgo, Leo, Cáncer y Aries, Aldebarán, arias el favor de guiarlos por favor, al lugar donde viste al caballero de Escorpión.- pregunto la diosa

.-Seria un honor Atena.- hizo una reverencia y salio del lugar, seguido de los antes mencionados

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Afuera del Santuario de Atena 8:55 am

Ya afuera del comedor, Aldebarán empieza a descender por las escaleras

.-Adonde vas, se supone que lo viste fuera de las doce casa.-pregunto Mascara de Muerte, con tono de enojo y fastidio, pero con un ligero tono de preocupación

.-Ala octava cosas, talvez este ahí o pudramos encontrar alguna pita del por que de su actitud.-Mascara de Muerte gruño y lo siguió

El descenso fue en completo silencio, ninguno de ellos solían hablar entre si, todos muy reservados, las veces que se habían hablado eran contadas con una mano, casi nunca socializaban con nadie, por eso Milo era especial para ellos, uno de sus pocos amigos, alguien con quien estar y 'hablar' con el, sin importar que ellos no contestaran o no hablan mucho, Milo era famoso por hacerse buen amigo de las personas mas solitarias y serias, de todo el santuario.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos, y ya se hallaban en la entrada de la casa de escorpión

.-Entremos .-dijo Aldebarán, al no sentir ningun cosmos donde que pisaron el suelo de la octava casa, supieron que no estaba, pero tambien sabían que Milo era un experto escondiendo su cosmo, al igual q hacerlo con el mismo

Entraron en esta, la penumbra era solo lo que se veía, el lugar esta frió, oscuro, sin sonido alguno, casi estaban seguros que estaba vació

.-Lo mejor será que cada quien valla a revisar una parte del templo.-dijo Shaka, todo asintieron y se fueron en distintas direcciones

.-.-

Camus y Shura, fueron a la sala, ahí, encontró las cosas ordenas, pero todo vació sin rastro de su amigo, pero se adentro mas en esta

.-"Todo parece estar normal, el mismo orden de siempre, pero no ahí rastros de el".- se adentraron un poco mas

.-Iré a ver por aya, tu ve al otro lado.-dijo Shura y siguió su camino, asía el lado contrario de la sala, Camus hizo lo mismo

Shura camino hasta el libreo que esta ahí y encontró una pulsera, las tomo, la pulsera, era de color rojo escarlata pero con tono negro, de un mineral extraño, que no sabia bien de que era, tenia un medallón con el la figura de un escorpión .- "por que no me sorprende".- pensó.-" te encanta los escorpión, no solo por que es tu signo, si no por su forma de comportase, siempre te aparecido fascinantes".- toco bajo y sintió extraño, lo volteo y encontró unos grabados que no entendía.-" luego le preguntare que significa".- pensó y continuo, mientras guardaba la pulsera en su bolsillo inconciente mente

Camus estaba al otro lado de la sala y en una mesa vio una pequeña, estatua de un escorpión, perfecta, echa de una piedra que no reconoció bien, pero era de un color escarlata, el color era escarlata en su forma mas pura, con barias piedras incrustadas en la base.-"valla, Milo, tu y tu encanto por estos insectos, no comprendo tu fascinación, por ellos".-tomo entre sus manos la estatuilla, y la observo mas detenida mente.-" entiendo que tu signo es un escorpión, pero esto es exagerado,".- entones observo que tenia algo grabado, en un idioma que no entendía, ni reconocía.-"que extraño, que idioma será ese….".-dio un paso atrás y entonces sintió que piso algo extraño, volteo asía abajo y su cara padeció

Shura se acerco al ver esto

.-Camus que sucede.-el se acerco mas hasta quedar a espaldas

.-Mira…. .- fue lo que alcanzo decir

Mientras se movía y dejo que Shura observara, de inmediato tambien su rostro padeció

.-.-

Shaka y Mu fueron asía el baño, encontró tambien todo en orden al principio, luego noto que había algunas prendas de ropa regadas por el piso

.-Por que no me sorprende que téngala ropa tira.-dijo Mu mientras se acercaba a recogerla

Shaka camino hasta la regadero y noto que había agua

.-Parece que tomo una ducha.-dijo Shaka, mientras se acercaba a Mu

.-Shaka mira esto.-le dijo Mu y se acerco y entonces lo vio.- eso parece ser…..

.-.-

Aldebarán, Aioria y Mascara de Muerte, fueron al cuarto de Milo.- vieron todo la cama desordenada y fuera de lugar

.-Valla, parece que nuestro amigo tuvo algo de "diversión" anoche.-comento, mientras ponia una mueca torcida, pero de inmediato se le quito por n golpe, en la cara, callo debido al golpe, y se levanto de inmediato, con una mano en la mandíbula.-Por que rayos hiciste eso!.-reclamo Mascara de Muerte a Aioria

.-Para que te calles.-respondió Aioria

.-Y quien eres tu para callarme, no eres nadie, si yo quiero puedo hablar de quien yo quiera.-dijo furiosa Mascara de Muerte

.-Pues guárdate tus comentarios, no dejare que hables así de mi amigos.-Aioria se empezaba a poner en la defensiva

.-primero el tambien es mi amigo, segundo yo digo lo que quiero me escuchaste "gatito".-dijo con sarcasmo y una risa molesta

.-Como puedes decir que es tu amigo, cuando dices eso de el, segundo vuelves a decir eso de "gatito" y ya te la veras, "cangrejito".-dijo ya de mal humor Aioria

.-A quien le dices "cangrejito", gato pulguiento.- dice ya Mascara de Muerte, perdiendo l poca paciencia que tiene

.-A ti "cangrejito"

.-gato pulguiento

.-Camarón con patas

.-Gato callejero

.-Molusco de pacotilla

Aldebarán esta en medio de los dos y ya se había cansado de escucharlos, así que entro en la habitación y empeso a examinarla atenta mente

.-Hey, ustedes dos.-los dos fuero de mal gana, pero cuando vieron lo que Aldebarán había encontrado, se quedaron petrificados

Es espejo, el cuan estaba partido en mil pedazos, pero lo que los dejo petrificados no fue eso, si no la…..

…_.sangre…._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Santuario de Atena, Comedor 9:35 am

El desayuno fue en silencio, ninguno tenia ánimos de hablar, el tiempo empeso a hacerse mas lento para todos

.-" esto es "GENIAL", cada vez se pone mejor".-pensó Shun, mientras veía a todos los presentes en la mesa .-"todos esta muy tensos, el caballero de escorpión , sabia que era amigo de todos, ".- movió la cuchara de su sopa, y entonces las imágenes aparecieron sucesiva mente, Milo, la constelación de escorpión, una estrella fugas, el signo de escorpión.-"acaso eso significara que el tambien estará involucrado" fijo su vista en e gran reloj, que estaba en una de las esquinas de la sala, ahí vio la hora 9:55 am .-"quince horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos, para que todo empiece….".-

El comedor solo había silencio, solo los sonidos de las manecillas del reloj se oía, si no fuera por eso parecería que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, solo el sonido de las manecillas del reloj…

**_TIC_**…….

**_TOC_**….

**_TIC_**……

**_TOC_**…….

_**TIM…**_

_**TOM…**_

_**TIM…**_

_**TOM…**_

_**TIM….**_

_**TOM…**_

_**TIM…**_

_**TOM…**_

_**TAM…**_

Finalmente el reloj sonó y dio nueve campanadas se oyeron, mas de una hora había pasado y seguían igual que cuando los siete caballeros habían salido .Todos menos Shun tenían un nombre en la mente "_Milo_"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Octava Casa del Zodiaco, Escorpión 9:00 am

Todos se quedaron viendo aquel enorme charco de sangre, y el vidrio roto, les preocupa ver eso, no sabia de donde era ese corte, ni de donde era, mucho menos que tan grave

.-CAMUS, SHURA, SHAKA, MU, VENGAN!.-grito Aldebarán, pero todavía se encontraba como en estado de shock, no entendía nada

Todos los caballeros ante el llamado con la preocupación y cierto tono de miedo, acudieron con rapidez, ellos entraron el cuarto, solo vieron la cama regada y sus otros compañeros de espaldas a ellos, tapando una parte del cuarto

.-Aldebarán que sucede.-pregunto Camus con tono alertado

Mas ninguno se movió, estaban estáticos es su sitio sin mover un músculo

.-Aldebarán que pasa por que no llamaste.-todo siguió igual

.-Aioria dinos que sucede.-pregunto Shaka, mas ni el mencionado ni los otros hicieron caso, todos tenían la ligera sospecha de que encontrarían

.-Mascara de Muerte.-este hizo caso omiso tambien al llamado

.-Por Zeus, alguno haga o díganos que pasa.-estos siguieron igual, pero de repente se movieron todabia sin hablar una palabra

Mostrando todo lo que mas temían encontrar….

………sangre……..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Afuera de las Doce Casas 9:33 am

Su caballera azul se encontraba ondeando con el viento del mar salado.

Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, su semblante triste, culpable e índole hable, abrió los ojos para dejar ver sus ojos azules , de un color aguamarina, su mirada triste, pequeñas perlas se empezaban a acumular en sus ojos, gotas caen por su cara…..

….._lagrimas…._

Lagrimas había en su rostro, lagrimas de tristeza, sus ojos perdidos, solo habiendo melancolía absoluta, ojeras en su rostro serio, lleno de angustia, culpa, tristeza, hombros caídos, rostro pálido, parecía muerto en vida, y en verdad hubiera dado todo por hacerlo, solo tenia una duda en la mente "por que el y no yo?", era su duda, "por que el,…. por que……. por que Kanon y no yo………"

Saga no entendía, Kanon había aceptado su error al intentar derrocar al santuario y a Atena y había enmendado sus acciones, Kanon merecía vivir y llevar una vida normal….. pero ÉL?

ÉL había matado al patriaca, ÉL había intentado matar a Atena, El había ordenado que ejecutaran a Aioros, EL ataca a Atena y envió a varios de sus súbditos a eliminarla, diciendo que era una falsa Atena, EL había ordeno que clavaran la flecha en el pecho de Atena, ÉL inicio la batalla de las doce casas, donde barios de sus compañeros murieron, ÉL intento atacar a Atena directamente con su poder, luego la volvió a traicionar en la guerra contra Hades, por que ÉL?...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Octava Casa del Zodiaco, Escorpión 9:48 am

Camus fue el primero en salir del trance en que estaba

.-Ah encontrado algo mas.-pregunto con su acostumbrada frialdad, pero se oía cierto tono de preocupación

.-Nada mas eso…. .-respondía Aldebarán, todabia sin comprender el por que de la sangre

.-Alguno encontró algo mas.-Camus veía de reojo a todos

.-Nosotros encontramos mas sangre en el baño… .-hablo Shaka, dando un paso adelante, todos los presentes lo vieron

.-Es cierto, no tanto como este charco, pero si era bastante.-Mu termino la frase de Shaka

.-Donde.-Camus pregunto cortante

.-En uno de los cajones, la manilla tiene sangre y el piso tiene unos pequeños charcos.-explico, pero tenia la cara llena de preocupación al igual que los otros

.-Ya veo… .-Camus era el único que no parecía afectado, mas su voz lo delataba.- nosotros tambien encontramos unos charcos de sangre.- Shura solo indico con la cabeza, en forma de aceptación

.-Que tan grandes son.-atino a decir Mu, cada segundo esto iban empeorando

.-Son tres, grandes, para mi que ahí hay por lo menos medio litro de sangre.-digo Camus, pero empezaba a perder el control y tambien empezaba a mostrarse angustiado

.-Aya vimos mas o menos lo mismo.-hablo Shaka, con autoridad, mas la angustia tambien se veía en el rostro

.-Hay que encontrarlo y rápido.-dice Aioria el cual se ve q es el mas alterado de todos

.-Pero como.-dice Aldebarán

Todos quedan sumergidos en el silencio, mientras todos intenta ver que hacer

.-Miren….-Mascara de Muerte , camina y se para en la puerta.- miren un rastro

Todos se acercaron a ver y efectiva mente, era un rastro, un rastro de sangre

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fuera de las Doce Casas, 10:15 am

No sabia cuanto había caminado, ni como había llegado ahí, no recordaba el momento en que se vistió, ni se curo, se había curado acaso, no tenia memoria de ello que había echo en esa ultima hora, su menté seguían en su reflejo, y sus palabras, mas

_.."Esa es la única verdad, eres un asesino a sangre fría, que no tiene piedad de los débiles, que mata si preguntar, sin importar si son inocentes,…..alguien que callo en la locura…. alguien que dejo de ser humano y ahora solo es un asesino…"_

No eso no podia ser cierto, el no era un asesino, no lo era….. no pudra ser verdad

.-"_por su puesto que es verdad, yo soy tu, un asesino, sediento de sangre…. quien le gusta matar,….. un asesino….. es lo que eres…… es lo que somos asesinos…… es lo que eres… un asesino…"_

.-"eso será verdad………. El era mi reflejo, mi verdadera forma de ser... no…. es no puede ser cierto…….. la mira de mi reflejo tenia la locura………… yo no lo estoy…….. o si?".-se paro un segundo y empeso a analizar las cosas de nuevo.-"….. acaso será verdad…. acaso e caído en el miedo del escorpión…… acaso e caído en la locura….".-entonces empeso a sentirse cansado, empeso a ver todo borroso, se sostuvo de la pared y empeso a caminar apoyado en ella, entonces vio una figura en el horizonte, no podia distinguir nada, sentía sus sentidos irse, ya no podia mas, pronto caería in conciente, dio pasos cortos y callo, lo ultimo que escucho fue "_MILO!_..." alguien lo llamaba pero ya no podia abrir los ojos……

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Santuario de Atena, Comedor 10:25 am

El reloj, asía tiempo había sonado de nuevo, solo esta vez sonó diez veces, acabado el desayuno, todos empezaron a ir, aun sin noticias de su amigo, habían pasa ya mas de dos horas, pero para ellos a sido siglos, con pesadez se levantaron de sus asientos y con respeto se despidieron de su diosa, y se retiraron, uno por uno.

El comedor quedo vació, salvo por Atena, Seiya, Ikki, Hyoga, Shion, Shiryu y Dohko, inmersos en un silencio

.-Atena, disculpe mi insolencia, pero por que elogio a los caballeros de Acuario, Capricornio, Virgo, Leo, Cáncer y Aries, para que acompañaran a Aldebarán, en busca de Milo.-pregunto Dohko, por fin atreviéndose a limpiar el silencio

.-Muy sencillo Dohko, por eran los mas adecuados para hacerlos.-respondió con simpleza la diosa

.-Pero Atena, ellos nunca se hablan, no serán un buen equipo.-Dijo extrañado por la respuesta de su Diosa

.-Eso lo se muy bien.-dijo con cara mas de preocupación que seria

.-Entonces por que.-dijo con simpleza

.-Por que ellos fueron uno de los mas preocupados, además será buen momento para que hablen entre ellos, talvez eso los haga conocer un poco mas.- contesto y el silencio de nuevo puso su reinado

Una vez mas el único sonido existente era el de el reloj……

.-Oigan, donde esta Shun.-todos giran su vista asía Shiryu y luego ven a su lado la silla donde debía de estar Shun, estaba vacía

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Grutas Ocultas del Santuario 10:57 am

Oscuro…. oscuridad…. oscuridad infinita era lo único que podia sentir y visualizar

.-"donde estoy, acaso estaré muerto……".-el caballero de escorpión se cuestiono, no entendía donde esta, que pasaba…… se sentía flotando, como si estuviera en agua, solo que no sentía nada húmedo, sentía cierta paz.-"lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que veía una figura a distancia y luego que alguien me llamaba……. Luego solo que me sentía cansado, mis ojos me pesaban, mis sentido se iban, final mente que me desmayaba …… no es falta algo mas…. Recuerdo que sentía que alguien me levantaba y me decía, que me pasa y me levantaba…… solo oscuridad…… "

**_PIF_**….

**_PIFF_**……

**_PIFFF_**……

.-"que es ese sonido….

**_PIFFF_**……

.-"agua?..."

**_PIFFF_**……

.-"…. si es agua……significa que no estoy muerto, pero……. Que ase aquí?".-de pronto sintió una gota fría en la cara y luego algo mas grande húmedo y frió.-" que es eso…… siento la mano de alguien en mi cara, pero quien será…… debería abrir los ojos, pero…… si los abro volveré de nuevo a mi pesadilla….. a mi vida…."

Sintió la mano tocar toda su cara y entonces escucho….

"_Milo…."_

_"….Milo…"_

_"…Milo…"_

.-"quien me llama….. no reconozco la voz…. se oye muy distante….."

_"..Milo… despierta…."_

_"..Milo despierta….."_

El tono de voz era preocupado, triste, demasiado melancólico y preocupado, demasiado difícil ignorarlo

.-"quien?... quien me llama…. quien se preocupa por mi…"

Se armo de valor y decidió abrir los ojos, le pesaban demasiado, con un gran esfuerzo logro abrirlos, no lograba distinguir nada, su vista estaba borrosa, poco a poco s vista empeso a aclararse y la figura la empeso a distinguir

.-"eres tu…."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Afuera de las Doce Casas 11:07 am

Entre las sombras y la oscuridad, se podia oír las olas del mar, el viento soplando

.-_Solo tenemos trece horas_.-se oyó de nuevo entre las sombras y dos digurs era ligera mentes notables

.-_No, menos de seis_.-dijo la otra

.-_Pero que…_

_.-Recuerda que estamos en otra parte del mundo, los horarios cambian, además ella nos dio mas horas de las que debía y podia……_.-contesto la otra sombra antes de que su acompañante terminara la pregunta

.-_Debemos avisarle…_

_.-Si…. .-_las dos sombras volvieron a desaparecer, dejando el lugar de nuevo desolado

Continuara…..


End file.
